Mirror
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: This fic is pointless fanservice: Inspired by LoA ep Bad Po. Smexy BadPo/Ti. Rating: Older Teen. Could be considered some type of citrus fruit.


**A/N: **So it's me again. I wrote this short, pointless little thing yesterday, when Grandma dragged me to the mall. I needed something to occupy my time with; (_the time it takes my grandma to get through one store is the same amount of time it takes me to get through the entire mall_.)  
This fic was inspired by the Legends of Awesomeness episode Bad Po, where Po manages to split himself into two with the mirror of yin and yang. This is simply a different, slightly darker and sexier, take on it.  
**Rating:** Older Teen, get out if you were born after 1999.

**Quote if the fic:  
**"_Chance is a word void of sense; nothing can exist without a cause."  
_- Voltaire

OXXXO

Tigress thought that her worst nightmare had come true: there were two of them. One that was smiling sweetly at her and one that was eyeing her like as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Tigress, that shirt looks very good on you." The sweet one smiled shyly. Tigress gave him a sceptical look, missing, perhaps thankfully, how Bad Po traced his eyes up and down her body with a shameless glint in them. "Yeah, but you would look even better without it." he remarked with a haughty smirk and a wink.

Tigress turned to face him and took a step away, preparing to take a stance. "Stay away from me!" She ordered.

Good Po flinched "Oh, I'm sorry Tigress; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Neither did I, here, let me make it up to you." Bad Po chuckled lewdly and reached out to encircle her waist with one arm and pull her to him, caressing her hip. "I know something that'll make you feel reeeeal nice and comfortable." He traced his hand up her thigh, with a voice full of innuendo. Quickly his hand ascended further up until he cupped it and groped her.

As soon as the initial shock wore off, Tigress' left arm shoot out, about to slap him, but Po caught her wrist and twisted the arm above her head. "Frisky." He replied shrewdly. "That's good. I like that."

Tigress made a weak and fruitless attempt at pulling her arm out of his grip and then glared at him. "You forget something."

"And what might that be, Milady?"

"I've got a right as well!" She yelled and swiftly raised her right hand, but Po was quicker. He grabbed it and, now having both her arms in a firm grip, he pushed her back against the wall. Trapping her with his body. "Keep that energy up, Good looking! But you better save some of it for the sack, 'cuz I like my women feisty! It is all that much more fun to make them scream.., and gasp, and moan my name." He leered seductively at her.

The other Po remained standing nearby, off to the side. He had buried his face in his hands and was blushing furiously behind them.

"Let go off me!" Tigress yelled outraged and attempted a kick that would force Po to let go off her but he blocked it.

Po forced her arms above her head and grasped them in a tight clutch with one of his own large hands. The other traced the outline of her face and cupped her cheek, so that his lustful eyes met her confused rage filled glare. "It's within a man's nature to dominate and women like you only excite that desire."

"Have you gone completely insane!?" Tigress yelled, but before she knew what happened Po managed to snake a hand inside her shirt. She froze for a second, so shocked her mind wiped blank. "I knew it!" Po declared smugly under his breath. "Bindings. …makes one wonder what you'd look like without them."

And just like that he let go off her and pushed himself of off the wall. "Those who dominate in life tend to enjoy being dominated in bed. It's a 'hand over the reins' kind of thing." He whispered brazenly in her ear.

Tigress just stood there, glaring at him, efficiently masking the tears that burned behind her eyes. It was an ability she had nurtured and perfected over the years. In the corner of her vision she noticed how Good Po seemed to edge his way towards her, looking concerned; she ignored him, he was harmless, Bad Po had shown to be just the opposite.

Tigress growled at him. "Explain yourself!" she demanded.

Bad Po huffed indignantly "Evil or good, I'm not the kind of man who would sink so low as to force myself on a woman." He looked her straight in the eyes. "No matter how much I desire her."

Tigress felt her stomach knot itself but she wasn't sure what emotion caused it...

**THE END**

Be Nice, please! This was the product of a Plot Bunny born from stress, caffeine, sugar and not enough sleep. There's probably a grammar and spelling mistake in there, there always are, don't tkae it too seriously...


End file.
